The use of wireless networks such as for example networks of personal wireless entertainment devices is expanding rapidly. In all wireless networks which represent electronic communities where a number of agents representing or assisting people, businesses or devices interact, there is the problem of quickly and efficiently initiating communication with a new agent. However trust between different agents must be adequately defined to avoid any intrusion of undesirable agents within the network.
Known systems are often centralized or complex with replication of information and require very large data structures or imply significant power consumption.
Moreover there is a need for improving trust management in peer-to-peer (P2P) environments where unknown agents are frequently introduced.